


Keeping You (not so) Secret

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Aaron week 2017 [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Idiots in Love, M/M, mums know everything, nobody knows we're together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Aaron week day 2 Write a sassy Aaron scene





	Keeping You (not so) Secret

“So, what do you think of Robert?” Chas asked casually over breakfast and Aaron choked on his cereal.

“Uh… what? What do you mean?”

“Well he’s a nice lad, isn’t he? Works hard.”

“Are you asking me if I think he’s a good barman?”

“No, I know he is. I didn’t just hire him because he’s Sarah’s son and Vic’s brother. He knows how to pull a pint. I called his old boss down in London… But I’m just saying… he’s a nice lad.”

“Sure.”

“You two work well together don’t you? Even Pearl said you make a good team.”

“Yeah he’s a good guy.”

“You know Sarah told me he’s single. Him and his ex broke up, that’s why he moved back home.”

“I know.”

“Oh?”

“I work almost every shift with the guy, mum. We talk.”

“Yeah? What about?”

Aaron shrugged.

“I don’t know. Lots of things.”

Chas nodded and sipped her tea.

“Sarah told me he’s bi. Likes men and women. Did you know?”

“He wears a bi pride pin on his jacket.” Aaron deadpanned. “And why are you gossiping about your friend’s son’s sexuality?”

“I’m not. I was just talking to Sarah and she mentioned he and his girlfriend split up because she couldn’t handle him being bi.”

“Yeah he told me something like that too.”

“Maybe the two of you could go out for a drink sometime. Go to Bar West.”

“Why because all of us gays hang out together?”

“No. Because you’re both recently single and it would be nice to talk to each other outside of work.”

“Mum… are you trying to set me up with Robert?”

“What? No, of course not.”

“Good. Because I can find my own dates. I don’t need my mum setting me up with someone.”

“I’m not trying to.”

“And who says I’m single anyway?”

“Oh are you seeing anyone?” Chas asked, moving a little closer to Aaron and giving him an expectant look. “I won’t mind if you bring a bloke home, you know. If Charity can do it, so can you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“So you are seeing someone?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Why are you so interested in my love life?”

“I’m your mother. I want you to be happy. And break ups are never easy.”

“I’m fine mum. I broke up with him. It didn’t work out. It happens.” Aaron said, slurping the last of the milk from his bowl, ignoring the face his mother made at the sound and dumping his bowl in the sink. “I have to go.”

“Where are you going?”

“Garage. Promised Debs I’d give her a hand today. Cain is out of town.”

“Are you going to be back in time for your shift tonight?”

“Course. Can’t have you having to serve pints all night instead of gossiping with Sarah, can we?”

“We weren’t gossiping!” Chas called out as Aaron walked out the back door and shook her head when she heard him laugh.

***

“I think my mum knows.” Aaron said, propping himself up on his elbow and looking at the man lying next to him. “About us.” He clarified.

“What? How? Did you tell her?”

“Of course not. Do you really think I’d tell her about this?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think we swap stories about our sex life over toast in the morning?” Aaron joked.

“God I hope not. Too much information.”

Aaron nodded.

“Yeah. There are things she doesn’t need to know about me. Or her new barman.”

“Or the things you do to her new barman.”

“Or the things her new barman does to her son behind closed doors.” Aaron said, leaning over and kissing Robert. “Or the action that sofa in the pub cellar has seen.”

“Or the one in the backroom.” Robert said, attempting to pull Aaron on top of him again. “She really shouldn’t ever find out about that one.”

Aaron chuckled.

“I reckon we’re not the only ones that have had some fun on that sofa.”

Robert scrunched up his face.

“My step mum used to own that pub. I really don’t want to think about that when I’m in bed with my boyfriend.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow and waited until Robert noticed what he’d said.

“I mean… uhm… I uh… I know it’s too soon and… yeah…”

“Do you think it’s too soon?”

“Yeah, of course, I mean… isn’t it? We’re only mates right? Scratching an itch… and… all that… right? It’s only been a few months. Three… months… next week… if you count from us closing up together… and yeah…”

“Robert… stop talking and kiss me.”

“Right. I can do that.” Robert said and Aaron smiled as he put his hand on the back of his neck to pull him down. The kiss was slow and sweet and told them both everything the other was still not quite ready to say out loud yet.

“We should probably get dressed and get to the pub soon.” Aaron said, some time later, after glancing at the alarm clock on Robert’s nightstand.

Robert groaned and tightened his grip on Aaron’s waist.

“Let’s just stay here forever.”

“Tempting. But we’re going to need food soon aren’t we? And it’s going to look a bit suspicious if we don’t show up for our shift in the pub later.”

“I know…”

“And if my mum knows about us…”

“Then my mum knows about us…” Robert sighed.

“It might not be such a bad thing… them knowing.”

“You were the one that wanted to keep things quiet because you didn’t want your whole family interfering.”

“I know.” Aaron said, tracing patterns on Robert’s chest with his finger. “But I’m getting sick of hiding and sneaking around.”

“So you want to tell them?”

“Do you?”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“Neither did you.”

“I asked you first.” Robert grinned.

“Technically I asked you first.” Aaron said, the grin on his face matching Robert’s.

“I didn’t hear a question.”

“You’re really going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

“Say what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Robert said, trying not to laugh.

Aaron rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a wind up.”

“Who? Me?” Robert asked feigning innocence.

“Yes. You.” Aaron replied, poking Robert’s side and starting a full on tickle fight between them.

Unfortunately Aaron was a whole lot more ticklish than Robert, and Robert knew his weak spots. So in no time Robert had him pinned down on the mattress with his hands on either side of his head.

“Surrender?” Robert asked, face barely an inch from Aaron’s.

“Never.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yep.” Aaron replied, popping the p.

“Suit yourself.” Robert said and began his attack on Aaron’s senses. Peppering kisses all over his face, lightly sucking on that spot just below Aaron’s ear he knew drove him mad, kissing his neck and down his chest, releasing Aaron’s wrists so he could use his hands to get him even more worked up. Stroking his stomach and thighs, getting closer but never close enough.

Suddenly the front door opened and they both froze.

“Shit!” Aaron swore and pushed a shell-shocked Robert off of him and started looking around for his clothes.

“She won’t come up here. Relax.”

“What if she does? And finds me here?”

“I thought you wanted to tell them?”

“Yeah but not like this.” Aaron hissed. “Where is my shirt?”

Robert looked around as he pulled on a pair of joggers.

“I think you took it off on the stairs…”

“And my jacket is downstairs…” Aaron said, remembering how Robert had all but ripped it off of him the second he’d walked through the door.

“Right… yeah… Just put this on and I’ll distract my mum so you can slip out.” Robert said, handing him one of his own t shirts.

Aaron nodded and followed Robert down the stairs, waiting for him to distract Sarah with some story about not feeling too well and coming home for a nap so he could sneak out the door and head back to the pub.

“I thought you were helping out at the garage today?” Chas said when she noticed Aaron trying to sneak in through the backdoor unnoticed.

“I was.”

“Yeah? I stopped by the garage around 2 and Debs said you’d taken off at noon.”

“Yeah. Wasn’t that busy after all.” Aaron said, taking off his coat and hoping his mum wouldn’t notice the change in outfit.

“Right…”

“I’m just going to head upstairs and shower before my shift, yeah?”

“Oh love, would you mind closing up with Robert tonight? I think I need an early night.”

“Sure. No problem.” Aaron said, flashing her a quick smile and practically running up the stairs to his room.

Aaron and Robert worked well together. From the very first day they had been behind the bar together everything seemed to come easy and Aaron had genuinely liked Robert.  
  
Even more so the first night they closed up together and Robert had kissed him while they were cleaning up. He’d dropped the glass he’d been holding and told his mum it had slipped from his fingers when she’d come to check on them when she’d heard the noise. It hadn’t been a complete lie.

Now, almost three months later, they were sure no-one but them knew about their little secret or noticed the little touches and lingering looks.

“So have they said anything yet?” Pearl asked Chas and Sarah who were sitting at a table in the pub, watching their sons work behind the bar.

“No, not yet.” Sarah replied.

“They think we still don’t know.” Chas added.

“A mother always knows.” Pearl told them.

“But we’re not telling them that. It’s our secret super power as mums.” Sarah said and the women laughed.


End file.
